joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Klonoa (Smash Legend Bros.)
Summary Klonoa is main protagonist of Klonoa series and one by primary antagonists of Smash Legend Bros. 1. He was infected by Dark Nigh-Omnipotence by Seiya to serve her along with the Dark Negative Complexes. He was defeated of Mayron and killed by Megaman. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Klonoa of the Wind Origin: Klonoa (Kaze no Klonoa in Japan) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lunatean, Dream Traveler, with Negatity Complexity, with complex actions and attitudes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can hover temporarily with his ears, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Combatant Expert, Swordsmanship, Time Manipulation with Time Firefly, Exceptional Hoverboarding Skills, Can travel across different dreams/worlds, etc Attack Potency: Outerverse level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning attacks), higher with the Hoverboard Lifting Strength: Outerverse level Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: High Range: A few meters. Standard Equipment: Wind Ring (Can transform into a sword, hammer, shield, boomerang and spiked ball and chain) and Hoverboard Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Klonoa can't use his Wind Ring without someone powering it like a priestess or ring spirit. He eventually overcomes this weakness since he has shown to be able to use it without either of their help in some games. Klonoa is aquaphobic and can't swim. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wind Bullet: Klonoa fires a bullet made of wind from his Wind Ring that inflates the enemy with air. He can also use this move to carry and throw the enemies he inflated or objects. He can also use it to attack and damage enemies. It requires a ring spirit or a priestess powering the Wind Ring to do this but Klonoa was eventually able to use this move without the requirement. * Double Wind Bullet Tornado: Klonoa fires a gigantic tornado from his Wind Ring. Requires both Huepow and Lolo powering the ring. * Tornado Attack: Klonoa will summon a huge tornado that attacks and lift enemies. Another variant of this move will make his summon several tornadoes which orbits around him at high speed. He also has another version, where he summons the wind and make his opponents dizzy. * Tornado Attack EX: A stronger version of Tornado Attack. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed a windmill in a single strike. * Thunder Hurricane: Klonoa horizontally spins toward his foes at high speed while electrically charged and summoning lightning. Others Notable Victories: Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Goku (Hyped) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Saitama (FFTOTW) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Mario (SMG4) Mayro Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) Son Goku (Super Manga) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) Jeffy Alive Sans Error!Sans Notable Losses: Mayron Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) The Final Pam Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku fan fiction edition Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Cat Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheros Category:Superhero Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Devil Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Game bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Prime Villains Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Tier 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Time Users Category:Demons Category:"Demons" Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Traitors Category:Deceased